


Complicated Love

by DarknessChains



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Abuse, BroCon, Bruises, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Rape, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Talk, Sex Tapes, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, protective brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessChains/pseuds/DarknessChains
Summary: Moke Zhiyu: A young intelligent student who may seem soft and nice but has a boyfriend that doesn't treat him how anyone would expect.Fukase: Someone who is a very athletic student but is secretly a pro gamer.Kagamine Len: A student who has trouble concentrating on his work because of family problems and his sexuality.Shion Kaito: A chemistry teacher who has a secret no one should ever know.What happens with all of their lives? Let's see the trouble they are experiencing.
Relationships: Fukase/Zhiyu Moke, Kagamine Len/Kaito
Kudos: 14





	1. Feelings Thrown Away

### Chapter 1: Feelings Thrown Away

Moke... An intelligent boy who is quiet and seems soft and nice. However, there is always a dark side.... His boyfriend, Chad... A pretty boy who is a rebel who seems like a prince charming to his boyfriend Moke. Or is he really the charming rebel everyone thinks?

"Moke, let's go." Chad said slamming his hand in front of Moke on a table. Moke placed his book down shocked by the slam.

"S-sorry, I am studying." Moke said. Chad got angry but left anyways not wanting to cause a scene. Moke sighed in relief. He didn't want anything bad happen today.

"Um Moke.. I need help on this." Oliver said quietly trying to make Moke feel better. Moke snapped out of his thoughts and continued helping Oliver.

"Alright Oliver. I am sure you will do great on the test tomorrow." Moke said smiling. 

"Yay! Thank you Moke! I know you will do great since you are very smart! See you tomorrow!" Oliver said waving and walking away. Moke waved back and started walking to his house.

###### 

**I will be making Longya as his brother because I have seen a few fanfictions about that and in my opinion I really like that.**

Moke walks up to his house and opens the door.

"I'm home." Moke said as he started taking off his shoes and coat. There was then running towards him.

"Moke! You're home!" Longya yelled hugging Moke tightly.

"H-hi Longya... Sorry I was late... Also you're squishing me..." Moke said trying to breathe. Longya released Moke and allowed him to breathe.

"So why were you late?" Longya asked like the protective brother he is.

"I was in the library helping Oliver study for a test tomorrow." Moke said.

"Alright. As long as you aren't with Chad then it's okay." Longya said.

"You know I can't be away from Chad." Moke said nervously.

"I know... But he is just.. I don't trust him!" Longya yelled.

"It's okay... I am going to my room now." Moke said.

"Aww... We barley hang out though.." Longya pouted.

"Sorry. I have to text Chad." Moke said.

"Oh okay... I will call you when it's dinner." Longya said. Moke nodded and went to his room.

###### 

Moke walked into his room, closed the door and sat on the edge of his bed. He then jumped from the call he got on his phone.

"H-hello?" Moke asked.

"Moke. How was your studying?" The voice from the phone said.

'Chad!' Moke thought.

"U-um it was good." Moke said nervously.

"Oh." Chad said.

"Yeah..." Moke said quietly.

"Well... I just wanted to say to meet me after school tomorrow." Chad said.

"Oh alright..." Moke said.

"Bye." Chad said.

"Bye." Moke said as he hung up.

'He was nicer today.. I just wish he knew I had feelings...' Moke thought as he laid on his bed. There was then a knock on his door.

"Moke! I just want to let you know, dinner is in an hour!" The voice of Longya was heard behind the door.

"Alright!" Moke yelled so his older brother could hear.

'My feelings... Are they just there? Are they just...... thrown away?' Moke thought as he started to fall asleep.

"Moke! Dinner!" Longya yelled as he barged in Moke's room. Moke woke up in fear.

"A-ah sorry! I didn't know you were asleep!" Longya yelled feeling really guilty.

"No no it's alright. Thank you for letting me know it's dinner." Moke said getting up from his bed. Longya and Moke then went downstairs to eat dinner and everything was normal as always.

###### 

_After School the next day..._

"Is there anything you need Chad?" Moke asked.

"I didn't like how you were hanging out with Oliver yesterday." Chad said.

"He needed help to study and as his friend, I helped him." Moke said.

"You seemed liked you like him." Chad said.

"I like him as a friend. Not a lover." Moke said.

"Stop lying... If you like him so much, why don't you use that slutty mind of yours and fuck him?!" Chad said as he walked away. Moke then started to cry.

'What just happened? I don't like when he is mad at me. I don't like it when he calls my mind slutty...' Moke thought as he started to wipe his tears away.

"Moke!" Longya came to the rescue. Longya came to him and hugged him tightly.

"Why are you still with that horrid man?! You have me.." Longya said.

"I-I love him...." Moke whispered.

Moke then started thinking that his feelings were just there. His feelings were never cared. But he still loved him no matter what.


	2. I have a dream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukase tries to tell his parents that he wants to be a game developer but they just yell at him how he should be a basketball player. Fukase wants to prove to them he will be successful as a game developer.

### Chapter 2: I have a dream!

Fukase has a dream. A dream that has been kept secret for his whole life. A dream that his parents would never accept. A dream that nobody would expect. This is the time where he tells his parents he wants to become a game developer instead of a basketball player.

Fukase walks downstairs where he finds his parents sitting on the couch. He turns off the TV and goes in front of them.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" His mother asked.

"Mom, dad... I have something to say." Fukase said.

"Oh alright. What do you want to say?" His dad asked.

"I have always wanted to be a game developer. I really enjoy playing and looking through games and seeing how unique and different they are. I want to create my own game that will have people wanting to play and have more of. So... I was hoping I could quit basketball and have coding classes instead???" Fukase said. He then noticed his parents' faces have a frown on them.

"Son. Being a game developer is an absolute disgrace to the family!" His father yelled.

"How can you do that?! Don't you love basketball!?" His mother asked with tears in her eyes.

"M-mom! Dad! I just think that being a game developer will help me look forward to the future! A-and mom! I do enjoy basketball but I am more into coding and game developing!" Fukase said trying to calm his parents down.

"Sweetheart... You becoming a basketball player will be a much better choice for you." His mother said with a stern expression.

"Your mother is correct. Being a game developer is just... unthinkable.." His father said rubbing his forehead. Fukase sighed and walked back to his room. He laid on his bed and just started to think.

'I wish they would just accept it... I want to be a game developer... Not a basketball player..' Fukase thought as he leaned towards his left side. He then decided to go over to his desk and start doing homework since he pretty much has to.

'I will just have to prove to them that being a game developer is my passion!' Fukase thought while having a small smile formed on his face.

After hours of trying to focus on homework, he just couldn't. He decided to do what most students do and procrastinate. He went to his computer and opened his favourite RPG game. None of his friends were online so he decided to just play by himself.

###### 

_beep beep beep_

Fukase looked over at his phone and realized it was already 6 AM.

'How long was I playing for!? Oh crap I didn't even finish my work!' Fukase thought. Fortunately, he sets his alarm early just in case if something like this happens so he turned off his alarm and quickly did his homework. He will work on the editing, grammar and stuff like that on the way to school. He put all his work in his bag and ran to the washroom to get ready.

He finished brushing his teeth and changing so he grabbed his bag and ran downstairs. He took a washed apple and put his shoes on.

"I'm leaving!" Fukase yelled before he took a bite out of his apple. He ran out of the house and ran to school. Just because he set his alarm early, doesn't mean he is always early. He ran there as fast as possible and made it just in time.

"Lucky you Fukase. Just in time." The teacher spoke behind Fukase. He laughed nervously and walked to his desk to take a seat. He then secretly looked over his work to insure everything looked like it took time and that it made sense.

###### 

'School is finally over!' Fukase thought as he stretched his arms above his head. He then stopped when he saw a small figure walking in his classroom. He had dark blue hair and a petite figure with nice lips and hips. 

'Ah stop it Fukase!' Fukase yelled in thought. The small figure went to his classroom just to put some papers on the teacher's desk and walked away immediately.

'I guess I should get out of my classroom...' Fukase thought as he realized he was still on his chair. He got up and grabbed his bag. He walked out of his classroom and was met with the basketball team.

"Hey Fukase! Wanna join us?" Their captain asked.

"Oh sorry. I have to head home." Fukase said as he walked away.

'That boy... He looks... familiar.. yet different...' Fukase thought as he started walking back home.


End file.
